The True Kunoichi
by Saiya-hime
Summary: He didn't want to do this, but as her Sensei it was his duty to. The village Elders had chosen his seito as the Kunoichi that would become one of the few secret women to be used as ultimate weapons. The thing was, she needed to be made a woman first...
1. The chosen Kunoichi

He stood there in utter shock at what he had just heard. He knew he had a high chance of being asked to do such a thing, one out of three, but he had hoped with all he was that he was not to be selected. Anger soon consumed him, body and soul. They couldn't do this! They couldn't force him to, let alone her!

"Do you understand what must be done?" The old wrinkled hag asked him. Next to her was the bony bastard. "She must be taught in secret!" he said.

"What you ask is far from the needs of this Village! We need medics! Not whores!" He yelled at them. His face red with anger.

"This is what it means to be a Kunoichi! In the rookie nine only three are Kunoichi! Out of them, she had been selected as the best candidate." The hag said, speaking in an uncaring tone.

He looked to his seito. She had beautiful short pink hair that hung in a way that complimented her face so well. Her skin was the color of a light cream. Yet, most interesting about her, was her sea-green eyes that expressed her true emotions if one cared to take time and look.

She was holding her hands on her chest. Her eyes narrowed in frustration and fear. She slowly turned to her Sensei with a look of shear terror at the task she was ask to do. He turned back to the Elders.

"She's only fifteen! Training starts at twenty for this!" He yelled far louder then he had thought.

"That was the past! We are on the brink of war!" the bastard yelled back. He turned to the paperwork he had been given. Each paper holding information on the young girl. He scanned through it. "Highest ranked in her class, Excellent charka control, has been exposed to an S-rank mission at age thirteen with it a success, trained by Lady Tsunade in medical ninjutsu, killed Sasori of the Sand a member of the Akatsuki and listed in the Bingo book, one of very few able to control the Kyuubi with in Uzumaki Naruto. All of these things define our prime candidate, Haruno Sakura!" he threw the stack at her Sensei.

"She still has much to learn from Tsu…" He stopped when he felt her hand touch him arm.

"High Elders, what should happen if I refuse this duty?" She asked in a soft voice.

The hag turned to her. "Should you refuse, Hyuuga Hinata will be forced to do so."

He felt her grip his arm. She was worried for her best friend. A smile appeared on her face as she stepped forward. "Then, I accept this mission."

Her Sensei ran in front of her gripping her tightly on her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to do this! You can refuse and…"

She shook her head with a saddened smile on her lips. "It's my duty to protect my Village. I am a Konoha Kunoichi." She said with a raspy voice.

He raised his head high as he turned to the old fucks who had forced this on her. "I accept as well." He said with regret.

She sat on her knees in the small kitchen that was in her Sensei's home. She looked down at her fingers in her lap as her Sensei prepared for the private lessons. They were both taken off of their missions for three days. Two days to read the necessary books and this day to use the techniques learned with in them. On the second day, she received a letter that said she should wear a kimono and be at her Sensei's home.

The kimono she wore was her mother's sakura furisode, a traditional kimono with elegantly long sleeves worn by unmarried maidens. The blood red base color brightened the look of the pink petals of the cherry blossom tree from which she was named. Her hair was wrapped in a lose bun held by a matching ribbon to that of the red in her kimono.

"I recognize that as your mother's…" he said not turning to look at her.

"I-It is." She said speaking softly. "It's been two years since she and dad…" her eyes narrowed in pain as she tried to hide her tears from him using the long sleeves of her furisode. "Forgive me." She whispered.

He stopped what he was doing. He thought of his own parents. His loving mother who died so young. His father committed seppuku after the shame he had been given. He tightened his grip on the tea cups. Yet, what happened to her parents was far beyond cruel. Her parents had been murdered in their own house. The one whom did it was never discovered. To have had that happen shortly after the one she loved abandoned her…

He turned to her. The table sat between them and he across from her. "Sakura-chan, you're a waitress in a restaurant and your target is a S-rank criminal whom I will portray. You know what to do." He said with a heavy heart.

She nodded and stood up. She bowed to him. "Welcome, I am Nagaro Kasumi." She said with a loving smile.

"I would like some Sake. Make it fast!" he said. He sat there as she went to the table with the Sake. She cleverly tripped over her own feet spilling some of the Sake on her Sensei. He grew angry and grabbed her wrist forcing her to come to his level. "You foolish bitch!" he yelled.

She displayed a look of fear. "Forgive me! I didn't mean too…" she grabbed a towel. Franticly, she wiped his lap where the Sake had been spilled.

He gripped her hand and pulled her on his lap. The slit in her furisode fell to the sides revealing her long cream colored legs up to her hip. She blushed brightly at this. He held both of her wrists. "There is something you can do that I will gladly forgive you for this…" he said seductively moving his masked lips toward hers.

She looked away from him. Bending her legs slightly in order to protect her lower half. "Kakashi-sensei…Stop!" she yelled. Her body was shaking. She looked up at him wish sorrowful eyes. She couldn't go through with it.

He sighed heavily. "Sakura-chan, is it that I'm wearing a mask?" he asked.

She shook her head fiercely. "It's not that!" Tears filled her eyes. "I-I just can't do it! I haven't even had my first kiss and to do these things…" she gritted her teeth.

He pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes narrowed in sadness for her. To be so young and to be forced into this. He moved his hand to his mask. She watched in awe as he pulled down the mask. She stared at the man whom was her teacher. The sharp curve in his jaw. The position of his nose fit so well with his face. He was striking.

"Sensei, I-I…" she couldn't find the words to say. She was studying each feature of his face. Etching the image in her memory as to never forget this rare privilege. A smile crossed his lips.

"Sakura-chan, I am truly Hatake Kakashi, your sensei." He said gently as he brushed away her tears. He looked down at her smiling face. She was beautiful. So much so when she smiled. His eyes began to shine with lustfulness.

He tilt his head to the side. Slowly he made his way to her lips. She refused him by clenching her teeth. He tightened his grip on her wrist. When she opened her mouth to moan he sipped his tongue inside her. She struggled under his strength but to no avail. The chakra pills he had given to her earlier, not for this reason but because it was what she would have to do on a mission, had drained her of chakra. He slid his hand between the top of her kimono and gripped her breast. She arched her back with the feeling of this new sensation. She continued to struggle even harder. He pulled his hand from her soft warm breast and laid her down on her back. He sat on her pelvis over looking her.

"NO!" she screamed. "Please I beg you stop!" she said as tears flowed from her eyes.

He shook his head. He had to go threw with this. The old hag had warned him if she was still a virgin, she would die as one! It was his duty to be sure she was trained. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. When he opened them she was gone. He smiled at her cleverness. He stood up and looked toward the door. It was slightly ajar. It took him no time to move from his kitchen to the hall where he could hear her franticly tried to open the locked door.

Her hair had fallen out of the bun it was in. She looked back, her eyes filled with true horror. She ran for the stairs. He quickly caught her before she could clear the first step. "So, you want to go to the bedroom for this…" he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed trying to escape her impending fate. When they got to his bedroom he threw her on the bed.

She sat up on her elbow. Her hair had become messy and hung wildly from her head. The kimono had fallen off her shoulders, exposing a small portion of her breast. The slit had separated clear up to her lower half, though he could see nothing. He knew she was highly traditional and so, she wore no underwear under her kimono. He stood at the foot of the bed just looking at her.

Her focus was so set on him; she didn't see the real Kakashi on the side of the bed. He pushed her shoulders down. "Sakura-chan, forgive me for this!" he said as he ripped the kimono, exposing her lovely round breasts. He looked at the rosy color of her nipples. Though they were not particularly large, they were firm and fit in the palm of his hands. He lowered hid head to them. He moved his tongue around her nipple. She arched her back. "You're breasts are very cute aijin*." He said. She slapped him for such a name as aijin.

He smiled as the side of his cheek turned black and blue. "Foolish little Sakura-chan…" he said. He took out a kunai and cut her obi in two. He looked down at her fully exposed body. It was lovely. Simply flawless. He smiled to him self. 'Naruto would have gone crazy by now.' He thought.

She tried once again to escape. In the sleeve of her pocket was a kunai she had hidden. She held it in a threatening way, showing him she was fully prepared to kill him to escape. She had the heart of a true Kunoichi. She moved under him just enough to attack him. He dodged easily and caught the blade. With a sharp twist of her wrist she lost the grip she had on the weapon and it fell to the ground. He smacked her. She fell back to the bed, blood flowing from the corner of her lip. He took a strand of the obi cloth and wrapped her arms to the bed post.

He took off his shirt and moved to her ear. "Relax Sakura-chan or this will be hell of a lot more painful then it needs to be." He whispered.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Relax…this!" she flung her head forward cracking it against his. He sat up holding his head as his blood trickled down. A wide smirk on his face.

"You really are something Sakura-chan. I bet even Ino-chan would have given in by now." He studied the look on her face. She seemed even more determined to escape now more then ever. He sighed. It would be his job to break her spirit. His job to mold her into what the Elders had wanted. He came down on her with all his force, slamming his weight into her breast. She clenched her teeth with the pain of it.

"Sakura-chan, you're so prideful. So high spirited, I find it my curse that I am the one whom must brake you of such things." He gripped her breast tighter and started to twist his hand to the right. He watched her reaction. The painful look on her face sent waves of an odd sensation through out his body.

"Ba-Bastard!" she let escape through her teeth.

He stopped and moved to her legs. They were so smooth, so soft, so warm. When he reached her knees he sat back up. She held them closed with all her might. Yet, it only took him one jolt of his arms to pry them open. He looked down at the very small amount of hair that was there. It was surprising that she would shave such a place, but he preferred it. He gently touched the opening to her. He looked up and saw she was fighting her moans. He wasn't too pleased with this. He wanted her to be honest with him. He didn't like this any more then she did. This was their mission. Their duty to their Village. He pushed in deeper. She fought the moans once again. Her face was becoming red. He looked down at his wet fingers. "You say now but your body says yes. It's betraying you Sakura-chan." He said showing her the juices that came from her body.

She shook her head. "No! I won't believe that!" she screamed trying to convince herself that it was not her doing. She struggled a bit more. Trying to free her self. The white obi cloth around her wrists bean to turn a pinkish color.

He moved his head to her womanhood. She begged him not to. Begged him to let her go. Begged him to help her forget this day. He shook his head. "I can't." he said softly. He licked her clitoris. She arched her back with the sudden sensation. Once again she didn't give him the reaction he had wanted. He continued his task only this time, he slipped a finger into her. She jolted at the sudden penetration of her body. She was tight, far too tight for him. If he were to enter her…

He wiggled his finger around a bit before he started to pull it in and out. She still fought the moans. He had begun to think that the only way to get her to, was to use his throbbing length. He pulled away from her. She relaxed a moment, breathing heavily. He had not noticed she had been holding her breath the entire time. He allowed her to catch her breath as he removed the rest of his clothes.

She looked down at it, her breathing barely slowed. It was huge. Although she had never seen one before in her life she knew it was larger then it should have been. Tears filled her eyes. She knew it would hurt. She moved her wrists some more trying desperately to escape. The pink cloth had now turned red and her blood ran down her arms. It was useless. She lowered her head, a painful smile on her face. "Tell that Baka, I'm so sorry." She said. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Kakashi rushed to grab another piece of cloth and shove it in her mouth. She was trying to release her self from this world. He grew worried as he looked at the pitiful sight that was his seito. He had been able to stop her, but the task still remained. He moved sorrowfully back down to her lower half. He put the tip to her opening. He was having trouble entering her this slowly. He had no choice left. He grasped her hips and positioned himself properly. "Brace yourself." He warned. Not even a second later he harshly thrust his length in her small opening, burying it all the way in. She screamed through the cloth as she tried desperately to kick him off of her. He could feel her tightening up around him. It felt so wonderful! He began to thrust, slowly and gently at first but soon he picked up speed and aggressiveness. She continued to scream and fight him.

He moved to her ear as he continued his thrusting. "Sakura-chan…I hope you one day find some one you love, take care of him, live happy and have many beautiful children." A tear fell on her cheek from him. "I wish I could say that! I wish it could be true! Being the chosen Kunoichi…you can never marry, never love, nor bare children!" he lowered his head. "You're body exists for Konoha to use! It exists simply for this purpose. The purpose to seduce your targets and kill them!"

She turned her head from him. Her eyes closed with the pain she felt. She felt him wrap his arms around her. "I have always loved the spirit you had. The spirit that drove you to become stronger…" he wiped away her tear. "I have always loved you."

He gripped her tightly. "Sakura-chan! I-I'm about to-to cum…" her eyes widened and she struggled one last time. Once again she failed to escape. She felt the warm liquid within her.

He untied her. He stood up and looked at what he had done. Her girlhood had ended and had stained his bed. His seed mixed with it making a pinkish color that nearly matched her hair. He slowly wrapped her wrists which were raw and bleeding from her struggle. She had passed out from the experience. He gently ran his hair through her soft hair. He had destroyed her. She would never be able to live, she will only serve. For that was what a Kunoichi truly was. A slave to her Village.


	2. For Their Honor

He looked down at her with his eyes narrowed in sorrow. The next step was to seal her body. He dipped his hand in the tragic cocktail that he had caused. He used it as his ink as he drew symbols on her pelvis and hips. When he was done he looked down at her, fully tempted not to go through with it. Yet, the thought of the old hag finding out…

"Forgive me, Sakura-chan…" he whispered as he formed the several hand signs and placed his hand on her body where the marks met.

She shot her eyes open. She arched her back as she dug her fingers into the bed. He screams filled the air with those that sounded inhuman. Tears rolled down his face as he forced himself to continue. When the seal took she fell unconscious once more. Her breathing was heavy. He looked down at her pelvis. The design of the seal was meant to look like a tattoo. It was his duty to choose the shape it took. For her he had chosen the only thing that suited her. The one true symbol for strength, beauty and love; the very symbol for which she was named.

She sat on the windowsill looking out at the sunrise. Her eyes had lost their girlish shine. Next to her was the tray of food her Sensei had brought her, which had remained untouched. A soft breeze blow past her and tugged at her hair. In her hand were the rags that had once been her mother's precious furisode.

Below her were the sounds of a normal morning in her village. People heading off to work. A ninja or two running to some unknown task. Children playing. She gripped the rags in her hand. She would never be able to be like them. She could never be a wife, never be a mother…

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura-chan, please, I beg you eat something…"

She ignored him. She continued to watch the people she was now so distant from.

There was a knock at his door and the unmistakable sound of Naruto's voice. Kakashi allowed him to come in after a kind greeting. Naruto immediately recognized the one his heart longed for. He ran to her with his dopy smile. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. She was focused on the small child that clung to his mother's hand as they passed by. He was smiling happily up at his mother and she down at him. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked turning her around to face him. She opened her eyes and he felt anger boil inside him. This was not the Sakura he had grown up with. This was not the girl he had come to love. He turned to Kakashi who merely sat in his chair sipping tea through his mask.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked trying to contain his anger.

"She was sent on a secret mission by the Elders." He replied with a sip of his tea. "Don't bother asking her about it, it's highly classified."

Naruto threw the tray at the wall. "I don't care if it's classified! She's not herself!" he yelled angrily his eyes turning red.

He felt the familiar arms wrap around his neck. The cream color gently gripped his shirt. "Naruto-kun…calm down." She whispered in his ear with a voice that was so sweet he thought he would melt. He was able to calm down as he placed on hand on her arm.

"Tell me…" he asked in a voice filled with sadness. "Will the Sakura-chan I know…ever come back?"

She shook her head on his back and buried her face there. He was so warm to her. So kind and caring. She took a deep breath and smelled beef ramen. She smiled at his choice for breakfast. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I fear that Sakura-chan…died on that mission."

She once again stood before the Village Elders. The old hag had stepped forward and stood in front of her. Sakura had been told to undress. She had been reluctant to but ultimately gave in. Kakashi looked away from her. He didn't want to see that mark again. The hag seemed pleased when she saw the mark yet, she reached her hand between the young woman's legs and inserted her fingers. Sakura gritted her teeth. The hag had not bothered to remove her rings before she had begun her inquiry. When she pulled them out she smiled. "Very good my dear. Tell me, did he use your other entrances as well?" she asked walking around her and scanning every part of her body.

"I'm afraid…" Kakashi began before he was cut off by the witch.

"I speak to her not you! Have you forgotten your place Hatake-san?" she snapped at him. She watched as he lowered his head and smiled at his respect. She turned back to Sakura. "Tell me, did he use your other entrances as well?"

Sakura kept her eyes below that of the hag's as a sign of respect. "N-No." she whispered. She could tell by the wrinkles in the old woman's face that she was greatly displeased. Sakura felt pain on her cheek all of a sudden. She felt the world whirling around her before she hit what she believed was the ground with a painful force.

Kakashi start for her when the hag turned to him with the same punishment. Though he did not fall he felt the sting of her hand. "It was your duty to teach her! You have failed this mission!" she scolded.

"She's too young! Just using her main entrance had taken so much from her!" he said trying to convince the old bitch that he was think more for the wellbeing of his seito.

The hag turned to the boney bastard who simply nodded. She turned back to Kakashi. "From here on she is no longer your concern. She is no longer part of your squad."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide with this decision. Anger took place of his calm composure. "You can't do that! With out myself and Naruto she'll…" he was silenced with another slap.

"Leave now! You've dishonored yourself enough for one day!" she said as she turned to Sakura who had already stood back up. She gripped a handful of his seito's beautiful pink hair. "You're already posing a problem for us! No matter, we'll brake of that soon enough." She yanked hard on the poor seito who let out a whimper of pain.

Kakashi ran to her aid when two Anbu Black Op members jumped between him and his seito. He quickly defeated them, having been a member of the Black Ops when he was younger. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled as more Anbu attacked him. He was out numbered. He moved the headband from his eyes releasing his Sharingon. He fought them but they were landing critical blows. Kakashi felt weaker the more he fought them. He figured he had been poisoned. "Damn!" he uttered as he feel to his knees.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed when she saw one of them with a raised sword above him. Sakura broke free and ran at the Anbu member. She threw herself on her sensei. "Please! Spare him! I'll do what ever you want just don't kill him!" he looked up at her.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, don't…" he said with a weak voice.

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I-I can't lose anyone else." A smile formed on her face when the hag motioned for the Anbu to back off.

"Let's go my dear!" the hag beckoned to her.

Sakura turned to her dear teacher. She could never look at him the same after what he had done, but she was able to forgive him because now she understood the hostel nature of the Elders. She stood up and looked back one last time at him. "I forgive you." With that, she was taken into the darkness and off to a fate he had hopped she would never know.

She was given a new furisode that she was told to put on. It was a dark blue with many koi fish on it. White lines represented the movement of the water. The room was quite small. There was a simple couch and a table that had a set of tea cups. It didn't take too long before the hag came back with two others.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked looking at her oddly. Next to him was Neji whom seemed shocked to see her there. The three of them turned to the old hag who smiled crudely.

"What is the meaning of this? Sakura-chan is not a Jonin how can she accompany us on a Jonin mission?" Neji asked.

"Sakura-chan is your mission. It your duty to train her to be a Kunoichi, where her Sensei had failed."

Shikamaru stepped forward with concern. "This is not something I'm willing to do! She's our friend…"

"Do as you're told! You're duty is to Konoha and not your friends!" she yelled. She moved to Sakura and grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her to the men's feet. The kimono was falling from her shoulders. "You are to use any entrance to her you wish. If she fights or resists, don't hesitate to do what you need to in order to complete this mission." She looked to the pathetic woman who was once Sakura. "You have two days!" she turned to the two men. "If you fail this mission not only will I strip you of your rank as a Jonin but that of everyone with in your clans. Such highly respected clans you are from, it would be such a disgrace to be rid of them." she said walking out and locking the door behind her.

Shikamaru tried to help Sakura to her feet, unknowingly gripping her by the wounds on her wrist that Kakashi had given her the night before. She whenced at the pain. He turned to Neji who gave him a look of worry. What had she been through? They unwrapped her wounds so they could place new bandages on them. The raw red skin and the small amounts of blood that resided on her proved to them that she had fought.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on? What did they do to you?" Neji asked. He was extremely worried about her. It had not been too long since she came to stay at his uncle's home. Hinata had invited her after her parents had passed. For two years she stayed there afraid to be alone. She became the maid of the house of her own will, saying it was to repay their kindness. In that time she had become Hinata's best friend. It was only recently that she returned to her own house.

She smiled a smile he knew well. She had done it once when Hanabi burned her arm accidentally. Sakura was not upset at her as she begged Sakura for forgiveness. Sakura only smiled that same smile and said it was her fault, just as she had done now. Neji slammed his fist on the table. Sakura turned his way wondering what was wrong with him. "This isn't right! They can't do this to us!" he yelled.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he sat on the couch far from Sakura. He couldn't think of much to do about the present situation. What he had been asked to do was far from his character. Besides that, Ino was one of his closest friends and Sakura was one of Ino's. He sighed as he tilt his head to the side trying to think.

"What are we going to do?" Neji asked clearly unable to think of something himself.

"Simple," Shikamaru began. "We wait out the two days. Perhaps this is simply a test; for all we know this could be a double of Sakura-chan. In addition, is she is Sakura-chan, she would never stoop so low as to do this kind of thing." He turned to her. "Am I right?"

She smiled sadly. "The Sakura-chan I was before would never have but, she's dead now." She looked to them who listened closely to what she had to say, wanting her to explain more. "I was asked to do this, if I didn't, Hinata-chan would have been forced to."

Neji flipped the table in anger. They would dare go as far as to defile the Hyuuga name by forcing this upon Lady Hinata. He turned to Sakura who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "I thought the same Neji-senpai. Better me then a high member of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan." She said with her sweet smile. He looked at her wide eyed for she did indeed read his mind. "But that's not why I agreed to do it." He looked at her with confusion, not able to grasp why she had done it. "I did it to protect my friend. Just as I'm going to do again." She stood up and walked to the small kitchen area she had failed to notice before. She took out some Sake and poured it in the tea cups.

"Sakura-chan what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked the first time in his life he truly had no answer to.

"I won't let you or your clans pay for my failure. This is all because I failed my first mission." She tilt her head to the side. A bright smile on her lips. "That's why I won't fight you."

Shikamaru shook his head fiercely. "No way, I don't even understand what you mean!"

Neji's eyes lit up brightly. "Sa-Sakura-chan…have you been made a woman?" he asked practically yelling the question at her. Shikamaru shot a look to Neji then back to her. The expression on her face told them that Neji was right. He gripped the cup in his hand. "Who…Who was it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I am forbidden to say." She whispered.

Shikamaru stood up and sat on the couch. "I'm going to ride this out." He said folding his arms. "I refuse to do such a thing, even for the sake of my clan."

Neji was unsure. It was his duty as a member of the branch family to protect the whole family. He didn't want to but it seemed he had no choice but to. They had cleverly locked him on the path of their choice.

"Shikamaru-senpai, she means fully what she says. That woman nearly killed Kakashi-sensei." She said with a look of concern.

Shikamaru face changed then. If this was true then…he covered his face with frustration. It was a clever trap. No way out, no loop hole, nothing. He looked to Sakura who had already set her mind to protect them and their clans. As Ino had once told him, Sakura never changed her mind once she was set on something. "Are you truly sure you want this?" he asked.

"I don't want this," she said in a whisper. "But I have no choice." She looked to Neji who reluctantly nodded his head. She then turned to Shikamaru who repeated the motion. She lowered her head. "Then let it be done."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Neji made the first move. He sat by Sakura. With shaking hands, he moved to her breasts. He gently grasped them out side the kimono. Sakura's face began to turn red. He gently squeezed them and Sakura let out a soft moan. A warm sensation ran through him and Shikamaru. Neji sat Indian style and pulled Sakura on his lap. He used one hand to open the furisode and expose her soft breasts. He began to rub his finger over her erect nipple. This mad another sound come out of her, once more the feeling shot through the two men. Neji used his free hand and slid it between her legs. His finger playing with her clitoris. She held her hand over her mouth trying not to moan again.

Unable to take it any longer, Shikamaru moved to her as well. He moved her hand from her mouth and started with a passionate kiss. He then gripped her other breast that Neji was neglecting and traced her nipple with his tongue. She turned her head to the side not wanting them to see her face. The pressure began to build in the lower regions of the two male Shinobi. Each wanting release and knew that this female Kunoichi could provide it.

Shikamaru undid his pants and threw them into some unknown corner of the room. He turned her face to his arched length. She slowly accepted it as he slid it in her mouth. He laced his fingers in her hair moving it back and forth. He closed his eyes in the pure ecstasy of the moment. Her mouth felt so warm and wet, the perfect home for his throbbing cock. After she had gotten use to his length, she began to move her tongue along his penile. He threw his head back with the feeling of her tongue. He moaned with pleasure.

She could feel the bulge in Neji's pants. He moved her to a position so that he didn't disturb her and Shikamaru as he removed his pants. Sakura rested on all fours her mouth still pleasuring Shikamaru. Neji threw her kimono skirt up and looked at her womanhood. He was surprised at how beautiful the color of her body was. He positioned himself. He slowly slid his length inside her. She bucked her hips at the foreign invader. He was far kinder then her sensei was. He allowed her to get use to his length. Once he felt her loosen up around his cock he slowly began to thrust. Her moans only made them grow more aggressive.

Both of them felt shame in what they were doing but, as much as they hated to admit it, as much as it dug at their hearts, she felt so good. Her body was soft like that of a cherry blossom's petals, the scent she gave of smelled of them and her body was producing so much heat it felt as if she had become the sun it's self.

Instantly Naruto came to their minds. How he loved her, worshiped her as if she were the only woman in the world. They remembered his fond words when ever he spoke of her. How in secret he cursed the name of the one who caused her so much pain. How proud he was when she became Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Never have they seen the fool with so much passion even more so then his dream of being Hokage.

Neji pulled out of her. His member dripping with her juices. "Sakura-chan," he said softly. "Brace yourself, I'm going to…" he watched as he saw her fingers dig into the hardwood floor. He looked away in shame yet, he still positioned himself.

Shikamaru kept thrusting in her warm wet mouth. He never felt so ashamed before in his life. He wanted to end it but knew she would find away to complete the mission she was given. It wouldn't before the sake of the mission but for the sake of his clan's honor. It was just the kind of person she was, others held far higher then her self.

Sakura could feel the hate swelling inside her. The hate was not meant for them. It was meant for the old hag and her bony bastard.

She could taste Shikamaru's pre-cum, indicating he was almost done. She fought back the tears. Shikamaru began to pick up his pace. He wanted to end it. He wanted to stop this horrifying task as quickly as he could. He could feel it. He could feel the pressure building. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped her hair. "S-Sakura-chan, I'm about to…" he wasn't able to finish as his seed spilled into her. She tried to swallow as much as she could but much of the bitter white liquid fell from her chin. Shikamaru pulled out before falling to his knees in front of her. "Forgive me," he said as the tears ran down his cheeks.

She hugged him. Her exposed breast touching his bare chest. "It's not your fault." She whispered.

She turned to Neji who was flushed with shame. She smiled at him, a tear running down her cheek. "Let's finish you off, okay?" she said, her voice cracking with the knowledge of the pain to come. She stood up, her legs shaking, barely able to support her weight. She leaned over the arm of the couch and beckoned Neji to come. He could by her eyes it was the last thing she truly wanted.

He stood up and walked to her. His hard cock throbbing and filled with pressure. He moved to the small opening. She narrowed her eyes as she nodded. He slowly opened her. Sliding in at a slow pace. He could hear her pain filled moans as she tightened her walls around him. He figure it was much like a Band-Aid. If you go slow it hurts more, so, he decided to thrust fast and hard in one blow. The pain filled her entire body. She screamed from it. A scream they had never heard before come from a human. Neji felt her body trembling. He regretted what he had done and began to pull out. She placed her hand on his. "D-Don't…" she whimpered. "F-finish…the-the mission…" her hold on his hand tightened. He closed his eyes in frustration and anger as he slowly trusted in her tight body.

She didn't scream anymore. Neji knew she was fighting it. Only letting out the moans she could not stop. He felt the pressure built. He hadn't trusted very long before he felt to his braking point. It was to be expected of a place so tight. "Sakura-chan, I'm about to cum…" he whispered. She didn't respond to him. He guessed as precaution incase a scream were to slip by her lips. He dug is fingers in her hip as he released his load inside her. He looked down at her, his body heaving trying to capture the air around him. She was gripping the cushion of the couch so tightly her hands had turned white. He slowly pulled out and looked at what he had done. His seed leaked from her body as well as a large amount of blood.

He stepped back in shock as she tried to stand up. Her kimono skirt slid back into place coving the blood. When she was up she released her hold on the arm rest. It was a bad idea because she fell to the hard wood floor with a loud _thud_. Shikamaru ran to her side. Her eyes were fluttering uncontrollably. She was breathing rapidly and her heart was beating so fast it was skipping beats. He shot to Neji, a look of worry embedded on his face. "She's going into shock…" he whispered.

Neji stared down at her. It was his fault. If he had just pulled out like he had wanted too. He covered his ears and fell to his knees. 'It's my fault…my fault…my…all my….fault…' he thought.

"D-Don't…N-Neji-sen-senpai….no-not your…not you…." She said through her gasping breaths.

He looked up at her. They had to something. Her face was turning white. He stood up and began to bang on the iron door. "We did what you wanted!" he yelled. "Now get your ass in here and help her!"

The hag opened the door and looked down at the pitiful sight that had once been called Sakura. "Disgusting." She said harshly. "Couldn't have cleaned this trash up before calling me?" she asked looking the shock in the two men's faces. Shock soon replaced anger as the old hag picked up Sakura by her soft pink hair to examine her. "Can't even take a mere boy's pleasuring. Practically useless." She said dropping her head to the floor. The hag turned to Shikamaru, her eyes seemed to smile at the delight of tormenting the young woman. "Carry her to Konoha hospital." She ordered.

Shikamaru nodded and ran down the hall. He had already replaced his pants after he had finished with his task. He looked down at her face. She was far too pale. He stopped and coved her breast with the kimono she wore. He coddled her like an infant as he ran into the burning sunlight, rushing to help her. His tears falling the whole way.


	3. The Elder

She looked out to her left and saw her Sensei standing on a post reading his favorite perverted book. To the right she saw the knuckle headed Naruto fighting with her dear Sasuke. Behind her were many of her other friends, sitting down eating on picnic clothes. Ino was with her team as well as Hinata with hers. Neji was sitting with his team, flirting with Tenten as Lee just stared at her. Suddenly she heard the all too familiar sound of her mother's voice calling out to her.

She turned to the direction of her mother's voice and found her on top of the hill next to her father. Their bodies surrounded by the rays of the setting sun. She called out to them but heard no sound. They turned around heading down the side of the hill she was not on. She screamed to them, yet they continued to walk. Her legs wouldn't move, wouldn't go after them as she reached her arms out trying desperately for them to come back to her. She looked to Kakashi who stood over the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke, covered in their blood. She shot her head to the others. Neji and Shikamaru loomed over the bodies of everyone she had been so close to. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. She felt a hand on her wrist as she was violently jerked up. A hand slipped in her kimono and gripped her breast as another went between her legs. She tried to scream as she struggled against them but nothing came out. She opened her tear-filled eyes to find Shikamaru's member plugging her hole.

The old hag and boney bastard watching her as she was being raped by her own comrades laughing as they watched.

She screamed loudly, calling out to whom ever would listen. She realized the only name she could rely on, the only name that had not betrayed her. The only one who truly seemed to care for her so deeply. "NARUTO!"

At the sound of her screaming his name, Naruto jumped past the Anbu guard stationed at the door to keep anyone from entering. Before he could react to the blonde's quick movements, he stared down the Sharingon eye of his sensei.

Naruto gently placed his hands on her shoulders rocking her slightly. "Sakura, its okay I'm here. Sakura wake up." He said softly, his voice cracking from fear of her screams.

Her eyes fluttered open filled with tears. She looked around frantically. Her eyes met first with the IV in her arm. She then turned to see the face of her most trusted friend. She tried to move her arms to wrap them around him, but they were restrained. She instantly turned from her bonds and looked up at him questioning why she was in them.

"You were under a genjutsu. They restrained you merely as a precaution." He said reassuringly.

Sakura nodded acceptingly knowing full well it was all a lie. The night before had been awful enough, having nearly forced herself upon the two of her Jonin friends in order to protect them and their clans.

She looked at the vase on the table side and then to Naruto. "Did you…"she began before he started to shake his head.

With a gentle smile he spoke. "No, the pink roses were from Shikamaru and the red ones from Neji." His voice somewhat saddened at the fact they had done what he had wanted to.

"What about the cherry blossom branch?" she asked.

"Oh, that was from Lee. He was so upset not being able to see you." His voice seemed to trail off a bit.

With the guard hiding safely in the closet down the hall, Kakashi walked in followed closely by many others eager to see their friend after the lies had been spread. At the sight of Sakura being tied down, Hinata broke into tears. Lee took her hand in his and ran his thumb over it smoothly. After a few 'how are you's and 'I'm fine really's, a loud thunderous voice was heard down the hall.

"I don't care what the traditions are! There is no reason I should not have been notified of it!" the booming voice yelled. There was an inaudible response before the voice flared up again. "To have forced that upon her and the other two, what kind of sick people are running our beloved Kono…" her voice stopped when she entered the nearly full room.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune stopped as well looking at the mass of bodies that were there.

"Everyone, leave." She said softly but held much authority. She watched as many left reluctantly but looked to the two who didn't. She shook her head. "Naruto please I don't need this right now." She said painfully.

Before he could speak Sakura grazed her hand on his. "I'll be fine, it's just Haha no ze." She said softly. With a frown on his face he nodded and left with his sensei.

Tsunade looked to Shizune telling her silently to leave as well. When everyone was gone she untied her pupil and slapped her across her face. Shocked Sakura could only stare at her beloved teacher before she saw the tears swelling in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to me? I could have helped you!" she said weeping softly.

Sakura threw her arms around her. Since her parents died, Tsunade had become her Haha no ze, her mother figure. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. They said if I told anyone…" her arms loosened around Tsunade. She fell back onto the bed. "I can say no more to you." She whispered softly.

Tsunade balled her fists. How dare those old bags of bones do this to someone like her? Her heart began to ache. She wanted to help her. She wanted to beat the living shit out of those so called elders. Yet she couldn't. If she, being Hokage, were to something such as that, there was no telling what would happen to the village after her death.

She wiped away her student's tears. "You're so strong my little cherry blossom. You truly are a child of fire. To embrace such burdens as this…" a tear rolled down her own face. "I will find away to spare you from this life…"

Sakura shook her head violently. "No! Just leave things as they are! Better me then Ino or Hinata. I can bare this burden but they…" she looked away trying to hide her fear of the thought. "They would never survive this." She looked back to Tsunade. "Besides, Hinata is in love with Naruto and Ino loves…" she began to shake. She had done something unforgivable to Ino. She knew she would have to face this fact, had to face her when she came back from her mission. The fact she had taken one of her closest friend's lovers. Painfully she finished the statement. "Ino is dating Shikamaru." At the mention of his name she threw up over the side of the bed.

"How disgusting!" at the sound of the old hag's voice, Sakura quickly came to attention looking down at her hands. Tsunade stood between them, her face displaying her deepening rage of the old witch before her. As if by silent command, several Anbu members appeared around them. This only deepened the anger with in the Hokage.

"What do you plan to do with her?" the Hokage asked.

The hag merely smiled and snapped her fingers. Three Anbu members grabbed Sakura. Before Tsunade could react, they vanished taking Sakura with them. Tsunade ran at the Hag who dodged and vanished in a puff of smoke. Soon every Anbu fallowed her. Rage won the war in her heart. Tsunade smashed the far wall, taking out the entire side of the room and then some. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees.

Sakura was given a new kimono, this one with beautiful cranes on the light blue fabric. The hag had given her a strange liquid to drink. She obeyed without hesitation. She felt no different from before, just slight warmth in her breasts. She paid no mind it as the old hag read through some documents. Her mind was far more concerned with everyone else. They would be far beyond worried about her now. She wouldn't blame them since she did disappear without a single good-bye. This was her life now. Coming and going in secret.

"Haruno! Such a disgrace!" she said as she slapped the young girl. The child didn't look at her nor did she fight. Her jade eyes looking at the tiles in the floor. The elder woman gripped a handful of her hair. "You will listen to my every word! Obey my every command! I will not tolerate your foolishness!" she threw the small frame into the wall. The child let out a soft grunt of pain. The hag slapped her. Her wrinkled eyes watched as blood seeped from the corner of her mouth.

The young girl kept her head down. She refused herself the right to look the elder woman in the face. Such a highly honored woman, whom helped to build and run the village she loved so, she was unworthy of looking at her. At anyone. She was lower then trash, lower then scum. Three men. Three men in two days. One being the love of a close friend. Her jade eyes fought tears as she nodded to the elder woman.

"Such a waste!" she heard as the elder man walked up. He handed the wrinkled woman a file to which she left with. He was now alone with her. "Such a waste." He said again as he looked her body over. He was taller then her, even though he was slumped a bit. His long skinny body was filled with wrinkles and excess skin, the reminisce of a once well toned and beautiful body. He curled his boney finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He turned her head to the left examining it and flowed by doing the same to her right side. A twisted smile formed on his face. "Such a beautiful child." He croaked as he brushed his hand across her face, taking in every detail of her smooth cream skin. "Your flesh is much like a cherry blossom's petals…" he moved closer to her, pinning her against the wall.

He felt her tense up. He smiled slightly at the fact she was clearly a woman whom had been forced in losing her flower. She had yet to learn that tensing only makes it hurt far more and gives the all too clear impression of a virgin's mindset. He moved his hand to her ass and gripped it tightly, earning him a slight moan. "So firm and soft…" he whispered in her ear. He moved to her front and slid his hand between the cloth of her kimono. He knew already she had sealed her womanhood by closing her legs the moment she tensed up. Having trained so many like her, he was skilled in worming his way within them and making it to his goal. Harshly he placed two fingers in her without a single warning. She yelped in pain and lay her head on his chest, her fingers gripping the cloth of his yukata so tight that her knuckles were turning white. He scissored his fingers in her causing her juices, which had not been present before hand, to flow down her passage and allowed it to soak his fingers before the excess trickled down her thigh. She buried her head in his exposed chest. It was some what tone, some of the muscle still remained. Just as when he placed them in, he harshly ripped his fingers from her, which earned his yet another moan. The elder man looked at the sticky liquid that covered his fingers. He smiled cruelly as he pulled her head back by her hair with his free hand. Her jade eyes glanced at the liquid only to dart away in shame. He shook her head harshly, forcing her to open her eyes. She watched as he licked the liquid from his fingers. "Your body tastes like sweet strawberry Sake…" he said. Cruel wrinkled eyes watched as she sank into a small ball at his feet. Not a single sound escaped her as the tears flowed from her.

"Such a waste that a woman like you have such tiny breasts. If you had larger ones, no man could resist you." He said bending down and separated the folds of the kimono so her breasts showed. They were indeed tiny. The size of a small man's hands. He stood up and reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out his member. She didn't look at him. She was lucky that she was able to have not seen it. It wasn't long before he began to moan, pleasuring himself to her form. His mind imagining her with large breasts. His head tilted back as he pumped his hand faster and faster. "Agh…gah…FUCK! SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled pumping harder. He looked down at her. She still wasn't looking at him. This wouldn't do. He felt his release coming, he wanted it so badly. It had been so many years since he found a woman whom he cared to show any sexual attraction to. He was at the brink when he gripped a handful of her pink hair and snapped her head back just in time for him to cum on her beautiful features.

He gasped for breath as he fixed him self and his yukata. The door opened and the hag returned. The look on her face was more that of annoyance then anger. "Honestly! You couldn't even swallow?" she hissed. She turned to the elder man. "She must be something if your old self was satisfied by not even entering her." He nodded and turned to the girl. A small drop of cum fell onto her breast above her nipple. He sighed heavily as he bent down. "It is a great sin to waste a man's seed!" he said gripping her head. He moved to the base of her chin and slowly licked up the length of his cum. He felt her shutter at the feeling of his wet tongue. Once her face was "cleaned", he moved to her breast and licked up the small drop. He tuned back to her and laced his hands in her hair, pulling back with a rough tug. His lips abused hers as he gained access to her mouth. Her mouth filled with the sticky white liquid which held a salty flavor. She knew she had no other option then to swallow until it was all gone.

"There, was that truly so difficult?" Asked the hag as the boney bastard helped the girl to her feet. Without being told to, the girl fixed her kimono and stood with her head down and arms wrapped around her. He old hag motioned for the elder man to leave and he obeyed. "You have done well enough to pass. Tomorrow you are to leave for the Land of Snow in order to subdues and kill Lord Hikaro Masushi, a threat to the peace we share between our two lands. Failure is not an option. Should you fail to kill him you will be forced to complete more training." She said as she threw down a folder at the child's feet. Slowly she walked to the door. The girl looking at the folder wondering what it was. The hag stopped at the door. "You may wish to see the names of your "teammates" if you should fail." The hag said slamming the door before locking it.

Sakura knelt down and gently picked up the folder. It was heavier then she thought. Her hand trembled as she wondered wither to open it or not. Yet, the curiosity was far too much for her. Jade orbs widened as she looked at the face of her next "teammate". In disbelief, she read over his name a dozen times before she knew it to be true. His black hair made his skin look very pale. His dark eyes looking on with no emotion. Her hand trembled as she turned the page. The next was another close friend. His love of insects was unrivaled as well as his coolness in sunglasses. The next page…the folder fell from her hands and the papers scattered all about the floor. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes swollen with tears. Him! Of all people it had to be him! There was no way to avoid it. There was no going back now. She had to complete this mission; no she needed to complete this mission. For his sake.


	4. A Father's Tears

She sat alone in the darkened room which bore a single door and no windows. Her heart screamed for companionship yet, her mind forbid it. She glanced slightly at the mass of papers that lay on the floor. It was his company she longed for. It was he whom she could trust the most in her life and he whom she was striving to protect. He was pure in every way. Pure of faith, of loyalty and most of all, pure of heart. She hugged herself tightly. He was far beyond her reach now. She was tainted. Her purity taken cruelly by someone she truly trusted. She could not blame the other two for what had happened, after all, she had told them to do so in order to save their clans.

She played with her soft pink hair as she thought of fond memories of the past. Her favorite being of her parents. Her father who was once a great shinobi, well honored and respected among the others. Yet, none of her friends would know. He was of a select few who carried out orders that even the Anbu Black Ops couldn't handle. To her friends, he was a bumbling fool who took every chance he could to talk about his beloved daughter. His eyes were that of the brightest blue that could ever be seen, his long white hair always tied behind his head in a pony tail. Sakura could only remember how big he was. Yet, no one would have guessed how truly fast he was. She smiled happily. Her father had a truly kind heart which her mother claimed she had inherited. Well, as for her mother, Sakura was the spitting image of her. Though, the most outstanding trait about her mother was the temper she held, which her father joked that she inherited as well. Sakura held on to these memories. They were dear to her, her greatest treasures.

Even if they hurt her, in the end, memories were all that truly comforted her in this new life she had so forced and willing to join. There was no way she could ever have the life her parents had wanted for her. She would never marry, never bare her love (who ever that may have been) children to carry his name. She was a tool. A weapon used to subdue and kill men. The world seemed so much colder now, so little warmth left save those she found in her memories. She clung to them as a new born clings to its mother. She loved her memories, all of them, the good, the bad, the frightening, even the one where her heart was ripped from her chest as she looked down upon the mangled bodies of her parents. It was odd to her that even that brought her comfort, though she guessed it was a relief that her parents didn't have to suffer the shame the village felt to them for her father's actions.

No one but her would ever know why he had killed that girl. Sakura remembered like it was only moments ago. The look in her eyes, something Sakura would remember for the rest of her life. The look of pure rage, of pure hatred toward her. Sakura couldn't understand why she was hated by that girl, she had never seen her before and her father knew that girl well. He had called her "Mariko". It all happened late one night, a day when Sakura had been hiding from the village children for making fun of her forehead. It had gotten really dark out when she emerged from her hiding place in a large tree trunk near the outskirts of the village. She had been there for hours crying and hopping that they had given up on finding her. She had run from the tree and was heading to her house which was near the center of the village. That's when Sakura ran into Mariko.

Mariko was around the same age as her father, who was indeed very young. Her short black hair hung in her face. She as pleasant to look at, very beautiful indeed. Sakura loved the gentleness of her amber eyes. "Oh, I know you." She said softly as she approached Sakura. "You're Hanzo's girl aren't you?" she asked. At the mention of her father's name, she smiled widely. "You know Oto-san?" she said happy to meet a friend of her father's. "But of course." She said her eyes growing gentle. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled sweetly, the moonlight reflecting off of her tan skin made her look like a heavenly maiden. "Your father and I were quite close." She turned her head to the awestruck Sakura. "So close you may say I should have been your mother." Her eyes grew dark, rage consumed her. Sakura could feel the fear swell in her heart. They were far from the village. No one would be able to help her. No one would know. "It's a shame I wasn't, you were so beautiful, so much like my dear Hanzo-kun." She said softly as she threw a kunai at the young girl, cutting her cheek.

Sakura ran then, deeper into the woods. Mariko had blocked her path to the village; her only hope was to hide in the thick trees. She soon found this impossible, for Mariko had captured her. Mariko held her in a loving embrace, as a mother would a child. "Such a large forehead you have, other then that you are quite lovely my dear." She said taking a knife from her breast pocket. "It's a shame; you must suffer for what Hanzo-kun had done. Yet, he will feel as much pain as I do now. Your death little one, will not be in vain." She held the blade high above her head. Sakura watched with fearful eyes. This was the end. She was going to die.

Blood fell on her face. Gentle arms wrapped around her kindly. She didn't feel afraid anymore. Those strong arms protected her, arms that loved her, arms that bleed for her. She looked into the eyes she loved so much, the eyes of her dear father. He was smiling down at her. "There you are, your mother and I have been so worried." His voice was soft and his eyes narrowed happily. She looked to his wound, it was deep. "Oto-san!" she yelled. He looked to the wound. "It's not as bad as it looks besides; I'm more worried about you."

"Hanzo-kun!" Mariko yelled happily. Her father stood up and blocked the path between Mariko and his daughter. "Mariko-san…" he said softly. She wrapped her arms around him. "Hanzo-kun! There are no need for formalities! I'm just Mariko-chan! Just like before." She lay her head on his chest. "Just like when you told me of how much you loved me."

Sakura grew angry at the woman. "My Oto-san loves my Oka-san!" she yelled. Mariko looked at her harshly. "Your mother drugged him and seduced him. Being an honorable man he took responsibility and married her. The only thing that bonds them together is you!" Mariko lunged at her, only to be stopped by her father. "Let me go! If I kill her we can be together! Just like you said!"

"Mariko-san, what are you talking about?" He asked. Her eyes lit up. "That night, when we were alone. You told me how you were in love and you didn't know how to tell that special someone just for you how you felt…" she stepped back. "You always said I was a special someone to you! When you said that, I knew you loved me!" she smiled as she held him tightly. "If I kill her you'd be free."

He pulled her away from him. "Mariko-san, you misunderstood me. You are special to me, a truly special friend. Yet, I have always loved my Suki-chan." He said softly, his eyes lighting up at the mention of her mother's name. "Forgive me if my words mislead you. I truly am sorry for this." He said. He turned then to his daughter. Picking her up easily and holding her in his arms. "Let's get you home before your mother has my head." He said kindly though they both knew her mother may just kill him for being late for dinner.

"NO!" Mariko ran at them. Sakura's father fell to the ground holding onto her with all he was. Sakura sat up. There was a wound on his head, it was bleeding badly. "Oto-san! Oto-san!" she yelled shaking him, trying to wake him up. She lay her head on his chest, weeping softly. "Oto, wake up. We have to go home. Oka will be mad if we don't." there was no movement. He lay there still, the moon light reflecting beautiful off his cream colored skin as it did to Sakura's. His sliver mane shining like the stars themselves. He was beautiful to her. She was so proud to call him her Oto-san.

"That fool! If he hadn't moved…if he had let things be…I would have killed you!" she yelled ripping the young five year old from her father's arms. "Oto! Oto!" she screamed. The trees ate the sound, causing it to die far before it reached the village. Before it reached those whom could help save her father. Mariko wrapped her long fingers around the thin neck of the child. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" she screamed as she squeezed tighter.

"P-Please…Please…d-don't…" Sakura tried to speak through her closed throat. "Coward! How dare you beg for your life!" Mariko yelled squeezing tighter.

"P-Please…d-don't…d-don't let…let Oto die!" Mariko's eyes widened. "Don't let your father die…" she whispered. Arms wrapped around Mariko. The cream colored skin shining in the moon's light. He placed his head on the nape of her neck. "You truly are one of my dearest friends. I will always remember you, both good and bad. Forgive me Mariko-chan, but I can't let you live knowing you will continue to try and take what is most precious to me." He said kindly. The sound of tearing flesh was heard. Blood splattered over Sakura as the grip around her neck loosened. Mariko smiled sweetly, her eyes turning blank. "I will always love you, Hanzo-kun.,." with her final words she fell.

Her father scooped her up in his arms. She was weak, barely able to keep her eyes open as her trembling hand clutched her father's cloak. Tears ran down his face and fell onto hers. "You were hurt because of me, for this I can not forgive myself." He said softly holding her tightly to him. His eyes looking at the dark rings around her neck that have already turned black and blue. Sakura used what little strength she had left to kiss his cheek. "Oto, I forgive you." She said as his brilliant blue eyes faded into a blur.

After that, all she remembered now was that she woke to find her father being dragged from their home in chains. Her mother holding her close as her father told her not to worry, that he would be home for dinner. Her mother swore he had better and if he was late she'd kill him. Sadly he had not come home that night, nor the next, or the next. Seven years had passed. Seven long and terrible years of her mother crying at the dinner table and of Sakura crying herself to sleep. It was the night she had been assigned to team 7. That night not so long ago. That night her father had finally come home. It was a night she would never forget.

She snapped back to reality as the door unlocked. She calmed her racing heart as footsteps grew closer. "She's not asleep yet." She heard a harsh voice say. "Elder Koharu said it wouldn't work until she slept." The other replied. Sakura stood up slowly. She knew these voices. They were members of the Anbu, the children of her mother's friends. She turned to them, their faces hidden by masks. "What won't work?" she asked. One of them was behind her in a heart beat. "You'll see, when you wake up." He said. She felt a harsh blow to the back of her neck. Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground, her world turned black.


End file.
